


Worry (Abraham/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goodbyes, Hugs, Kissing, Other, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: Abraham is leaving and you have to say goodbye.





	

"I don't know why you're all worried." Abraham said, zipping his duffel bag closed. "I ain't gonna be gone long." He picked the bag up from the bed and slung the strap around his chest. He turned to where you were sitting, in an armchair by the door. Your face held in one hand, elbow leaning on the chair's arm, you didn't want to look up at him, you didn't want him to see you crying. Abraham sighed and walked over to you. Since you had been in Alexandria, you had become much closer with Abraham. Hell, he had chosen you over Rosita, you knew how much he cared about you. But now he was leaving. And you didn't know why, but you were worried.

"What if you don't come back?" you said, still hiding your face in your hands. Abraham knelt down next to you, a big smile across his face. He took your hand into his. 

"I'm always gonna come back." he said. "You can't get rid of me that easy." He took his free hand and put it under your chin, making you look up at him. You smiled as he tickled under your neck.

"I know." you laughed. "I just worry about you." He stopped tickling and pulled you closer to him, wrapping you up in his big strong arms.

"I'll always come back for you, (y/n)." he whispered against your ear. He pulled back and pressed a hard kiss to your lips, his hands gripping softly on your back. You put your hands on his shoulders and kissed him until he pulled away again.

"Just be careful, okay?" you asked.

"Always am." he promised. He stood up and started walking to the door. "I just gotta make sure Maggie is safe, gotta get her to Hilltop."

"I hope the baby is okay." you said.

"That's why I gotta get her there." he said. "I'd hope somebody would do the same for you, if we ever have 'em." You smiled.

"You better get back quick then, maybe we can start." you joked. With a final smile, Abraham walked into the hallway, closing the door behind him. But you were still worried about him.

If only you knew.


End file.
